Eyes like a Monsters
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: Wesker Survived the Burning, what's next? Chris/Wesker slash, Yaoi, Lemon, smut, !Oneshot! Something Chris wants and needs despreately to see again. (Edited and Updated)


_Warning: I do not own any of the Charaters, or Resident Evil (The original authors note from a while ago, sounded ignorant to my ears, so I'm fixing that.) ^^ This is Slash Bottom!Wesker/Top!Chris I hope you ladies and gents enjoy anyhow~!_

_EDIT: I'm changing Wesker's eye color, and had been meaning to for almost a year. Also adding a few things here and there that should have been done a while ago. The tital has been updated, and so has a bit of the content. I'm trying to make my story a bit more Resident Evil accurate. ^^ Please, enjoy~!_

* * *

Chris Redfield didn't understand in the slightest what had gone wrong. Months before, he could remember him, high up on his pedestal, a well-respected man, a _good _man, stoic and well organised, collected and sane, and then there he was, killing all of his original co-workers, his employee's, his _friends, _doing what at first, he thought was wrong and disgusting. Albert Wesker had changed.

At first, Chris refused to believe it. How could Wesker of changed? How are all these stories' being told about him, true? Chris couldn't see it. He spent days on end with the man, and only got a hardworking, dedicated man, who wanted to help people, wanted to make a difference. Yes, he was rude at times, snappy, and a bit of a prick, but the change had been dramatic, sinister. The brunette could barely believe his eyes when he watched Wesker kill Rebecca, right in front of his eyes. Chris couldn't even comprehend what the man before him had done.

Looking into the once cold icy blue eyes, which was now a sick demonic reddish orange, cat like eyes. There was no man behind those gelliten orbs, just an outer shell of what he looked like. What's inside of this.. this thing. Is a monster. But Chris can't help but search for the man he knew in those eyes. Each time he tried, he only got hurt worse and worse by the results, there was less of a man behind those red sheets, as each day passed; and Chris found himself wondering if the man he knew ever existed in the first place.

He couldn't help but feel betrayed by him, he had every right to feel this way. Used, played, a victim of a heartless traitor, who wanted the world for his own gain. What the tyrant had done, by what he's done to good innocent people, what he's trying to do to the world, what he did to him. Chris hated him, hated him with every fiber in his being. What he hated the most, is that he missed him. He'd never admit it to anyone, and especially not to himself, how much it hurt to fight Wesker, how he would purposely hesitate to pull the trigger, just so Wesker so he wouldn't get hurt; How he would submit himself and be defeated, no matter how angry he was, no matter how hurt. He couldn't bring himself to harm Wesker, and when he did, it was halfheartedly.

People believed he had an obsession with the man. Some said it was because he felt he was personally responsible for his change, others say it was rage, the feeling of betrayal, and that Chris took it personally, and then others, close to Chris, know otherwise. The brunette never had the heart to tell them wrong, to prove to them that they were pulling his emotions way out of perpotion, but then again, they weren't exactly wrong.

Chris Redfield laid on his bed, staring out his window. It was about 3:00 in the morning, and Chris couldn't sleep. Rumors were going around the office today, saying there have been sightings of a blond, slightly burned man on the outskirts of Africa a few weeks back. Chris sighed slightly, if there was even the slightest chance that Wesker survived..

Chris shook his head, '_That's not possible'_ He thought to himself _'No one could of survived that, not even Wesker._' This made him frown. Sitting up in his bed, he swung his legs off the matrice, before letting his legs hang off the bed, he hung his head low, squeezing his eyes shut, before opening them again. Flicking on the lights to his room, the intense lighting quickly burned his eyes, making him flinch inwardly as he tried to focus and he had to wait for them to readjust to it, when they finally did, he got out of bed and made his way down stairs. Food didn't sound good, but he needed something that might help him rest, he didn't feel tired in the slightest, but anything was worth a shot.

Walking down the steps to go to the main room of his apartment, he saw the lights were on. Looking at them curiously, he could of sworn he shut them off before heading to his room, he didn't think much of it, flicking them off as he continued on his way; He staggered into the living room to get to the kitchen, a soft shuffling coming from behind him.

"You're up awfully early Christopher, what's the occasion?"

Chris practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of the heavy british drawl that emerged from behind. Chris spun around almost immediately, It couldn't be..-

Albert Wesker stood looking at the pictures on the wall, not really paying the shocked BSAA member any attention. "When was this taken?" The blond asked, pointing to the photograph.

Chris was too stunned to get any words out at first, but finally was able to sputter out a coherent sentence, rather than the fragments that were spewed out beforehand. "What are you doing in my house!?" was the first thing that came out; he wanted to say something else, but couldn't seem to keep his words in order. Surprised at how rigid he sounded.

"I asked a question first." Wesker stated, picking up the photo from the wall. "I'll answer you after you answer me."

Chris wanted to snap at him, wanted to attack him and rip out all of his internal organs. He wanted to snap his neck, and beat him, and tear out his goddamn perfect hair, and kiss him, and- Chris flinched, where had _that _come from? He shook his head slightly trying to clear his thoughts. Taking a deep controlled breath, he watched the blond silently, he had to regain himself.

Nevertheless, Chris felt oddly at ease with Wesker standing there, he wanted to kill him, yes, but knowing he was still alive made him feel better, and put the rumors at rest for him; he hated admitting it, but he still felt like it was his responsibility to keep the _Captain _safe. Chris gazed down at his feet, almost sadly, before looking up at the blond once again. "A couple years ago," Chris began to answer, cocking his brow slightly. He honestly had no idea which one Wesker had his eyes on, but knew all of these photos were a few years old.

"I don't remember this one." Wesker stared at it intensely, trying to recall when it happened. Chris moved a little closer to his enemy, carefully and cautiously, to get a better look at what he was holding, he was able to see it without being right on the blond. It was of Jill, Berry, Rebecca, Forest, then himself, and then there was Wesker. Chris remembered the event.

"We had just saved four civilians, two of which were office workers, males, and the others were a Pregnant mother, and a uh.." He stopped to think for a moment.

"A Young child, yes I remember now. We saved them from a terrorist who planned to, I believe ransom them for drug money, and their freedom."

"When we saved them, Jill was so happy. It was one of her first real serous jobs, I remember her asking someone from Delta team to take a photo of all of us." Chris smiled slightly. "It's one of the few I actually have of you, when you were still you." Chris frowned slightly, although the memory was a good one, it still held some excess baggage. He turned away, and began making his way to the kitchen, forgetting himself and forgetting that Wesker was a ruthless killer that one should never turn their back to, unless _seriously _asking for it.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Wesker was on his heels in an instant. "I am correct to presume that I am, in fact, still myself."

Chris turned around and glared at him over his shoulder. "Bull shit, you're a monster." He turned his attention back to the kitchen, walking in. "The man in that picture was a hero, in everyone's eyes." Chris began, "A human being, with human morals, and- I don't know, _feelings, _or something. He had emotions, and he kept them in check," He gave a cold chuckle, "He didn't exactly go on psycho rampages unless I broke something. The man in that picture is _not _the _creature feature _with me right now, and he sure as hell isn't the immoral bastard who tried to take over the world." Chris opened his refrigerator, and peered inside. Nothing that looked even the slightest bit edible. About two week old chinese food, and milk; he needed to go shopping real soon. He closed it again, and faced Wesker.

The tyrant straightened his blond slicked back hair, and seemed to be staring at his feet, he seemed so small. Chris hadn't noticed how pale he seemed, how weak. Then he remembered, Wesker still hadn't answered his question.

"Why are you here?" Chris asked once again. Wesker looked back up at him, his features hard and cold, yet stoic and platonic. "Is it so hard to believe I just wanted to visit?"

"All the way from Africa? Don't lie, you're here for a reason, just spit it out." Chris snapped, "Here to take me to be one of your god-forsaken experiments? Or to blow up the city? Have fun." Chris hadn't intended for his voice to sound so cold, but it came out that way, and he wasn't taking it back now.

Wesker seemed to hesitate, and for a moment, Chris was concerned. This cocky bastard never hesitated; Wesker was quiet a moment, before trying to speak, but the words didn't seem to sound right in the blonds head, because he quickly shut his mouth, pressing it in a hard frustrated line. He sighed heavily, "Never mind," He growled out, "It was incredibly stupid for me to come here," The comment had struck a soft spot in Chris, even if the brunette would never admit it. Weskers head respectfully tilted down ward, in an attempt to say goodbye. He turned on his heel to leave but Chris grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. Something about his actions struck Chris's curiosity, he had to know.

Wesker only ever did the head thing after meetings, and the event made his memory's flash back to STARS. All the formalities, and farewells, everyone shook hands, but Wesker bowed his head. Chris hadn't seen the action in a few good years, something was amiss.

Wesker tried to pull away but couldn't. Chris was terribly confused, was he.. Stronger than Wesker? That didn't seem right at all, Wesker was a thousand times stronger than he was, than anyone on the planet for that matter, and he couldn't wrench his arm away from one guy? Chris knew he had about two inches over Wesker, had a stronger build. But with Uroboros that didn't matter, what mattered was strength, something Wesker was lacking right now.

Which, in itself was very strange. Wesker, as a human, could land Chris on his ass in a mere second if he so chose to, and with Uroboros, he could land Chris on his ass several times until he broke the brunettes bones without breaking a sweat. The tyrant was weak, lacking energy.

He soon gave up and let his arm go limp. "Release me at once, Christopher."

Chris smirked. He liked this, liked seeing Wesker give up. "No, how about you tell me what's going on first."

Wesker didn't want to answer; he turned his head away and stayed mute.

"Wesker, What the fuck is going on? You show up to my.. Look at me!" Chris grabbed Weskers head forcefully, the motions so jerky it made the blonds glasses fly off of his face. Wesker growled, this inhuman growl; his head was looking towards the ground, avoiding eye contact with the brunette, tense with anger.

"Wesker, look at me." Chris demanded. "You _fucking _bastard, just look at me!"

Wesker opened his eyes and glared angrily at the taller brunette. Chris stared into those eyes, and couldn't contain his shock. They were blue.

"Happy Redfield? I'm looking at you, continue your threats so I can leave." Wesker rasped, glaring daggers at his ex-subcordinate.

"It's you." Chris was able to slowly say, staring into his eyes, his icy frost coated eyes. "Oh god it's you."

"It's always been me you dim-wit, now _release me!"_ Wesker tried to pull away again. But to no avail, he was human, and most importantly, tired. "And _quit_ your obsessive _staring_ at_ me!" _

"What happened?" Chris asked, looking at the familiar face he missed so much, the face of his ex-captain.

"What?" Wesker stopped trying to fight; confusion flashing across his expressive orbs, while his face remained impassive.

"You're.. Normal, what happened?"

Wesker looked back at the ground, "I cannot remember." His voice said grimly, and in all honesty, he couldn't. He could remember the flames and the molten lava killing him, and after that was a blur, he woke up, healed, but in pain. Seeing he could no longer be super human, it must have been extracted from him, by someone. But he can't remember. He came looking for Chris after that.

"I should report you to the police, and have them deal with you."

"Then why don't you?" Wesker snapped, setting his jaw. "Turn me in, you would be doing this insolent scrap of nature a favor, would you not?"

Chris didn't answer at first. Staring at the man, eyes roaming the blonds face before opening his mouth. "You knew I wouldn't."

"Even after all this time." Wesker smirked, "You're still the first person I come running to."

Chris couldn't help but smile at his cockiness, but it was true, with all of the excess baggage he was carrying, all the pain and torment he received from this man, a prison cell was too good for him, if anything were to happen to this man, it were to be by his hand and his hand alone. Nobody else had the right, and they both knew it. "Why are you here?" Chris couldn't help but ask, for a third time.

"I didn't know anywhere else I could go." Wesker for once in his life, looked helpless, the expression on his features was grave; He knew he shouldn't have come here, but he didn't have much of a choice. "I don't expect you to forgive me, I don't expect you to even help me, but I didn't.." Wesker was cut off by Chris slamming his lips onto his own. Shocked by the sudden action he didn't move at first, but soon melted into the kiss.

Chris had to part first for air, leaning his head against Weskers. "I've missed you so much." Chris admitted through soft pants, Wesker didn't say anything; he didn't need to. Chris released the blonds arms and wrapped his arms around his lower back instead, holding him closer to kiss his soft thin lips once again. He pressed them together more passionately this time. Wesker wrapped his arms around the strong brunette's neck to keep the distance closed between them.

Wesker opened his mouth slightly to allow Chris's tongue entrance, both of their appendages fighting for dominance, twisting and turning around each other. Chris picked Wesker off the ground, moving him to the living room, placing him on the couch, before climbing on top of him. Wesker quickly grabbed the collar of Chris's shirt and continued their kiss that was cut off by this action. The blond reached his hands inside of brunette's shirt, feeling the warm toned skin that lay beneath.

Moving his pale fingers up and down the sides of the others fit perfect body. Getting moans of approval from the other to continue. Grabbing the bottom of the T-shirt, Wesker quickly disposed of it, giving him easier asses to the others chest, moving the palms of his hands over skin that's been untouched by him for too long. Making a new mental map of everything.

Chris took this as an advantage to move his own fingers to the paler male's strong thighs. Going up into uncharted territory, his hand landing on the curve of the pants, getting a soft stifled moan from the other. Chris wanted more than that; he wanted to hear him scream his name. He deepened their kiss, smiling into it.

Wesker slipped his hands into Chris's pants, searching for his target, finally getting a grasp on the brunette's arousal. Wesker smirked at this, "Getting excited, aren't we Christopher?"

Chris roughly grabbed Weskers own, getting a choked gasp from the blond. Chris was the one who smirked at this. "You're one to talk." Chris grabbed the rim of the older man's pants, pulling them down to his knees before ripping them off completely. Wesker hissed slightly as the cold air hit his arousal. Chris took the opportunity to remove the rest of his clothing from his body, along with Weskers, Leaving them both stripped and defenseless.

Chris gave the blond a sloppy kiss, before trailing his kisses down to the neck line of the short males pale skin, Moving lower to his neck, then chest. Wesker felt his body go into a higher place, having this much attention to his being felt miraculous. Sex was one thing, but to have your body given this much attention felt simply amazing. Chris put his fingers up to Weskers mouth; he didn't even have to be asked what to do here. Taking in the digits without question, sliding his skillful tongue around each one, sucking on them, getting them moist and wet for what was to come next.

Chris removed them from Wesker's mouth, pulling the blonds legs apart, slipping a finger into his entrance. Wesker hissed in pain, body stiff as he willed his muscles to relax, soon nodding for Chris to add in another once he was comfortable. Chris kissed the blonds jaw line, as he slipped in each finger one by one. The noise's Wesker was making was enough to get Chris to becoming impossibly harder. Removing his fingers from the blond, he used what he had to lubricate his arousal, and just the thought of having Weskers tight heat envelop around him almost brought him over the edge. Wesker couldn't help but feel oddly empty, once the digits were removed, and hated how oddly womanly that sounded.

Chris positioned himself, watching Weskers face change from discomfort to relaxed in moments, urging him to continue. Grabbing the man's pale legs, and spreading them slightly. He moved next to the blonds ear, "You ready?" Chris didn't like how breathless he sounded, but he didn't really care. Wesker just nodded; Chris slowly adjusted himself before pushing forward, the hot tight ring of muscles tense before he felt them relax, slowly pushing himself inside. "W..-Wesker.. Relax.. or this is going to hurt." Chris warned; Wesker nodded, and Chris could tell he was trying, when he felt the muscles become less rigid around him.

After a moment of adjusting, Chris pulled out then slowly pushed back in to the hilt, nails dug into the skin bu his shoulder blades, but couldn't feel the pain. After a few moments of adjustments to the foreign object in his postierer, the blond slowly raised his hips to the rhythm, increasing in speed and roughness. The pain on Wesker's face was undeniable, but it soon changed to pleasure then ecstasy. Getting the frequent breaths of _'don't stop'_ and _'please,'_ and all the noise Wesker was releasing threw his beautiful mouth, brought Chris almost to the edge.

Chris missed having Wesker underneath him, screaming his name, and begging for more, he missed the lust and the love the two shared. The kisses, the cuddling (One sided, Wesker wasn't much of the cuddling type,) the hugging, it was all gone so suddenly, as if it never happened. Leaving Chris feeling lost and alone, frustrated and betrayed. He knew what the man under him had done, but at this moment, he didn't care. Right now he could forget all those times he was almost killed by this man. Right now he could forget the pain, the tears, the suffering, and the betrayal. Right now, all that mattered was that he had him back. In his arms once again, to be able to hold him again, and watch him fall asleep. To see his captain, as his captain, and not the monster he had become.

Grabbing Wesker's legs he pushed in and out harder and faster, more desperately. Hitting that sweet spot inside of him, making the blond cry out in pure pleasure. Chris could feel himself grow harder inside of Wesker, if even possible. He slammed in harder and harder, getting the same pleasant reaction each and every time. Leaving butterfly kisses all over the smaller male's body, just drinking in the smell and taste of the other, clean and delicious, just so perfect.

Chris couldn't help but watch the blond, cheeks flushed, mouth slightly parted and panting for air, blond hair disheveled and running across the mans face, his eyes so intense and filled with emotion that the brunette just couldn't read, and he loved everything about it.

He was getting closer and closer to the edge, and by the faces the blond was making, he knew he was to. Looking into those perfect eyes he missed so much, he reached his climax, a noise of his own was released into the other, and it sounded something similar to '_Albert'_ The blond must of heard it to, because it sent him spilling his seed all over their chests, breathing out incoherent sentence fragments that consisted of '_Chris,'_. Chris gave one last effortless thrust, before collapsing on top of the flushed spent male, both gasping for air.

Once Chris got his composure, he pulled out. Wesker gave out an uncomfortable grunt, but was too tired to do anything about it. Chris grabbed his shirt and cleaned them off, before picking laying beside the blond; and either out of tiredness, or old habits, Wesker laid a heavy arm across the brunettes chest, the other was underneath the larger male, lifting up his head to rest on the other's chest. Chris smiled at this, '_Old habits die hard_.'

The Brunette wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist, holding him up better. Using one of his hands to brush through the blonds freshly messed up hair. Wesker looked up at him, his frozen eyes seemed to sparkle, like snow. He missed this to, if only like a faint memory, and Chris knew this to.

Redfield wanted to just kiss him again, and tell him he loved him, just like he used to. Sadly, it just didn't seem right for the time being. He wanted to tell him that no matter what he wasn't going to leave him to rot and forget him. He couldn't. When Chris got emotionally attached, it was hard for him to just throw it away, the feelings and such, into the bin. He wouldn't.

When he looked into those eyes, and saw a man. The monster was still there, yes. But so was the man, the man he loved so much, and couldn't get enough of. There's something he sees in him, it might kill him, but he wants it to be true. Chris wondered, looking at the blond resting on him.

'_how did we get here? I used to know you so well.. What happened?'_

Chris looked at the sleeping figure on him, and can't even begin to imagine how such an innocent looking man did all of this, killed millions mercilessly, and did even worse things than that.

Chris knew it was true, witnessing it firsthand, but didn't want to admit it. Because when he looked into those icy light blue eyes, he felt at home. He felt safe, secure. Was it wrong?

He didn't care if it was, for once in a long time. He was content. People said that eye's were the passage to your soul, if so, then he got to see Weskers red eyes of the deceased, then float his way back into his wonderful snow frosted orbs. He saw happiness, he saw his Captain, hiding around the corner, smiling, and waving him closer.

* * *

_Done!_

_Edit: This was my first Chris x Wesker, and I edited it here and there to be a bit more detailed, and I do hope it is noticeable. There were a lot of mistakes in here, and probably still are, I didn't want Wesker to be too OOC so I tried to make him more angry, than sad. I don't know, I hope it worked. I did post this many months ago, and hopefully my writing skills have improved significantly over that time period. I hoped you guys enjoyed, even if the plot is -meh- Thank you very much for reading, and don't forget to review~! ^^_


End file.
